


Spooky Ideas That Marvel

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Steve, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Party, Scary Movies, Soft Bucky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt list:"I am in a mood to make some bad life choices!""Don't sound so excited about it.""This is all your fault.""I hope so.""It's just going to be so awkward.""Just find a hot pirate to hit on to pass the time."





	Spooky Ideas That Marvel

Halloween most people say this is their favorite holiday. Most of those people, don't necessarily include Tony Stark. But if he can find a way to host a party... You know he's going to!

\---

"Why the hell did Tony pick me to bartend? I won't even touch a liquor bottle." Lizzie whines, leaning against the bar.

"Hey I don't know how to make a drink. But I'd gladly trade jobs with you." Aurora shrugs.

"Is the mermaid tired of dry land?" Lizzie teases.

"No what I'm sick of, is playing waitress at Tony's party." Aurora rolls her eyes.

"At least you look good doing it." Lizzie shrugs.

"Thanks mermaids are natural beauties." Aurora says, flipping her hair.

-

Lizzie giggles at Aurora.

-

"Well I'll trade with one of you. I'm tired of standing around." Nat sighs, as she approaches the bar.

"All we're doing is standing around though." Lizzie shrugs.

"Yeah and that would give me a reason to stand around." Nat smiles.

"Well I imagine you can bartend. Please trade me!" Lizzie grabs Nat's hand.

"Only if you beg." Nat smirks.

"Normally I would, but I'm tired." Lizzie sighs.

"Fine you owe me!" Nat hops over the bar.

"I'll be sure to pay up." Lizzie laughs, walking out from behind the bar.

\--

"So Nat..." Aurora smiles.

"What?" Nat asks confused.

"Are you really dressed as a 50's era girl?" Aurora asks.

"What? You don't like the poodle skirt?" Nat asks, giving a twirl.

"I mean of course you look good. Why would you not? You are Natasha Romanov after all." Aurora shakes her head.

"It's cute even with the big curls in your hair." Lizzie smiles.

"You can't charm me out of our deal Lizzie." Nat teases.

"Who said I wanted to?" Lizzie scoffs.

-

Nat shakes her head with a smirk.

-

"I'm going to need a drink if you two keep this up." Aurora rolls her eyes.

-

Lizzie laughs.

-

"Here a red wine from one of Tony's favorites." Nat hands Aurora the glass.

"Thanks." Aurora smiles.

\--

"By the way, I love your sexy mermaid look Aurora." Nat compliments.

"Thanks I made it myself." Aurora smiles.

"Oh really? Has a certain Captain seen you in it yet?" Nat teases raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't dress this way for him." Aurora scoffs.

"No we haven't seen him." Lizzie laughs.

"Well Tony's been keeping them busy across the room. You either have to find them, or just hope Tony gets bored." Nat shrugs.

"I'd imagine it wouldn't take long for Tony to get bored." Aurora mumbles into her glass.

"Well if you ask me, _I am in a mood to make some bad life choices!_" Lizzie giggles.

"_Don't sound so excited about it_." Aurora makes a face.

"Oh come on Aurora we're bored! Why not make some bad life choices?" Lizzie smiles sweetly.

"I haven't had enough drinks to deal with you." Aurora shakes her head.

"Fine, but I'm doing it anyway!" Lizzie whispers, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Dammit Alizabeth!" Aurora slams her drink.

"Good luck." Nat teases.

-

Aurora hands Nat her empty wine glass and then she goes after Lizzie.

\----

"You know I really don't see why you didn't dress up. That's kind of the point of Halloween." Tony shakes his head at Bucky.

"I spent a good portion of life as someone else. I think skipping Halloween on purpose won't hurt anyone." Bucky shrugs, putting his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"Hey I can respect that." Lizzie says, scaring Steve.

"LIZZIE ON THE BASES OF FREEDOM I SWEAR-!"

"As entertaining as that speech will be, I'm not interested." Lizzie laughs.

\--

"Well look at you." Tony looks Lizzie over.

"Man I'm glad I didn't dress as Elvira now." Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"Who?" Bucky asks sheepishly.

"I'll explain in detail later, but basically I have the breasts to dress as her." Lizzie says, cupping her own breasts.

"Oh." Bucky blushes with a smile.

"Her dress has a plunging neckline basically to her bellybutton. Which isn't my thing, but she's gorgeous." Lizzie shrugs.

"It sure would've spiced up the party." Tony shrugs.

"I'm going to ignore you now." Lizzie glares at Tony.

-

Tony mumbles his response into his glass of whiskey.

\--

"So are you dressed as yourself?" Bucky asks, looking over Lizzie's costume.

\--

Lizzie leaves her natural black hair to rest down her back, she's wearing a long form hugging black dress that covers her feet, and the dress has long sleeves. Lizzie's nails are painted red, with a slight smokey eye on her eye lids, and red lips to complete the look.

\--

Tony spits out his whiskey as he laughs.

-

"Oh that's funny!" Lizzie scoffs, playfully pushing Bucky.

-

Bucky laughs.

-

"Nice one Buck'." Steve smiles.

"No I'm Morticia Addams." Lizzie smiles.

"So where's your Gomez?" Bucky asks.

"Dead or he didn't dress up." Lizzie shrugs.

-

Bucky's blush deepens.

\--

"So what about you Captain? I see you didn't dress as yourself... Even though you do have several costumes." Lizzie teases.

"No I had to borrow something from Tony." Steve clears his throat.

"So you're a Tony minion?" Lizzie asks, slightly disgusted.

"Hey! Hey! He's not a minion. He's wearing a tailored suit... Obviously he's James Bond." Tony corrects.

"Clever." Lizzie laughs.

\--

"I'm so lost on these references." Bucky states, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey I'm in the mood for classic Halloween horror movies. Do you want to join me?" Lizzie offers.

"Oh Netflix and chill? As the kids say." Tony chuckles.

"No." Lizzie states annoyed. "I need horror movies to keep my sanity."

"What type of horror do you watch?" Bucky asks.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Lizzie smiles at Bucky.

"Um thanks?" Bucky sheepishly smiles.

\---

"God Lizzie go easy on the poor guy. I've never seen him this red before." Aurora teases, squeezing out of the crowd.

"Ah there she is!" Tony cheers seeing Aurora.

-

Steve's jaw almost drop when he sees Aurora's costume.

\--

Aurora's wearing a seafoam green mermaid tale skirt with a slit up her left thigh, she has a purple bra on with beads to shape as two sea shells, including 3 sets of beads hanging down along both sides of her ribs, and a crown on her head made of sea shells she'd collected.

-

Aurora's great with makeup and she'd painted seafoam green fish scales around her face, neck, arms, hands, and part of her thigh. Leaving her blond hair to lie on her back with loose curls at the end.

\--

"Well, well, well Ariel looking beautiful as always." Tony smiles.

-

Aurora forces a smile at Tony.

\--

"Steve you look handsome." Aurora compliments with a nod.

"You-you look incredible." Steve says, slightly breathless.

-

Lizzie and Bucky smile at each other. Sensing the tension between their friends.

-

"Excuse me for a moment." Aurora grabs Lizzie's arm.

"We'll be right back." Lizzie nods, as she's dragged away.

\---

Aurora marches Lizzie to the farthest corner.

\--

"Boy that tension really felt..." Lizzie taps her chin. "Sexual in nature? Is that the word I'm looking for?"

"_This is all your fault_!" Aurora glares at Lizzie.

"_I hope so_." Lizzie laughs.

"How am I supposed to talk to him the rest of the night? _It's going to be so awkward_." Aurora sighs annoyed.

"Then _just find a hot pirate to hit on to pass the time._" Lizzie shrugs.

"Lizzie this isn't funny." Aurora glares at Lizzie.

"Okay then hit on Steve. I know you want to!" Lizzie shrugs again.

"Can you not be horny right now?" Aurora sighs.

-

Lizzie doubles over laughing and occasionally screaming.

-

Aurora cracks a smile at her own comment.

-

"Wow! Fuck you Aurora." Lizzie continues to laugh.

"Hey I saw you and Barnes." Aurora shrugs. "Oh and your... Whatever that was with Nat."

"Ah you bitch... That was actually funny. I can't breathe." Lizzie sighs, to stop herself from laughing.

"Thanks." Aurora giggles.

"Okay it's Halloween, honestly I'd kill for a bite. But I guarantee I am not horny right now." Lizzie states.

"Oh right now. There's a difference." Aurora teases.

"Okay get off my back already. We were talking about you and Steve!" Lizzie giggles.

\--

"I think I need another drink." Aurora huffs, nerves getting the better of her.

"Look you've known Steve for a while now, you look exceptionally good tonight, and he's dressed as a suave gentleman." Lizzie smiles. "I don't see why a little flirting would hurt either of you."

"I don't know." Aurora shakes her head.

"Hey maybe you'll get laid. You both could use that." Lizzie shrugs.

"Says the person who can easily turn an ex Winter Soldier, into a soft blushing boy." Aurora glares at Lizzie.

"It's a gift." Lizzie humbly shrugs.

"You really enjoy turning him to mush." Aurora teases with a giggle.

"Maybe." Lizzie smiles.

"I knew it." Aurora smiles.

"Hey I kind of knew the Winter Soldier. But if you ask me, I really like this Bucky. I think this is who he really is, even in the 1940's." Lizzie shrugs nonchalantly.

"What about the ladies’ man and very charming Bucky you've heard stories about?" Aurora asks.

"I prefer this Bucky." Lizzie smiles at Bucky across the room.

-

Bucky blushes with a smile when he catches Lizzie's eye.

-

Aurora giggles.

\--

"Okay so are you going to go back to Steve now?" Lizzie asks, looking at Aurora.

"Fine." Aurora sighs.

-

Lizzie smiles, she takes Aurora's hand, and they walk back to Tony, Bucky, and Steve.

\---

"Hey Tony we never asked who you're supposed to be." Lizzie says.

"Oh me?" Tony asks, looking at Lizzie.

"I don't know anyone else named Tony." Lizzie nods.

"Well..." Tony puffs out his chest.

-

Aurora rolls her eyes with a slight laugh.

-

Lizzie sighs and she fights a smile.

\--

Tony's wearing khakis, a leather jacket, and a plaid shirt. His hair is brushed down, and off to the side with gel.

\--

"I'm relaxed Steve Rogers." Tony smiles proudly.

"What? Tony you told me you were-!" Steve's jaw drops.

"Oh my God I can't." Lizzie starts to laugh.

"That's actually kind of clever." Aurora laughs.

"That's hilarious." Bucky giggles.

"Thanks." Tony laughs.

\--

"Okay as fun as this is, I really need a break from people." Lizzie sighs. "I also need a movie. Anyone else?"

"I think I'll go back and talk to the bartender." Aurora shakes her head.

"I'm going to mingle, you squares are ruining my vibe." Tony says, as he walks away.

"I don't talk like that!" Steve shouts.

"No but you do give off that energy." Lizzie teases.

"I'll pass on the movie, I'm not much of a horror guy." Steve glares at Lizzie.

-

Lizzie shrugs.

-

"I'll join you." Bucky shrugs. "There's too many people here."

"Right this way my good man." Lizzie takes Bucky's hand.

-

Bucky chuckles.

-

Lizzie walks with Bucky to her room.

\---

"Well... Uh if you'll excuse me." Aurora clears her throat.

"Would you like an escort to the bar ma'am?" Steve asks, stopping Aurora from walking away.

-

Aurora looks at Steve confused.

-

"My pleasure?" Steve makes a face. "My treat?"

"Thanks I guess." Aurora giggles.

-

Steve smiles and he offers his arm.

-

"Can we actually leave the party instead? The noise is making my head hurt." Aurora lies.

"Of course." Steve nods, leaving the party with Aurora.

\----

Steve takes Aurora into the lounge room. The noise of the party can be heard throughout the tower. But the rooms have an option of "silence", built in by Tony.

-

"Friday some silence please." Aurora sighs, as she sits on the couch.

**"As you wish Aurora." Friday answers.**

**-**

The walls pad themselves and block out Tony's party completely.

-

"Thank you dear." Aurora closes her eyes.

"Tired?" Steve asks, sitting beside Aurora.

"Kind of the last mission was hard." Aurora nods, opening her eyes.

"You don't really want to talk about work do you?" Steve asks, cringing a little.

"No." Aurora shakes her head.

"You look really beautiful." Steve smiles.

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself." Aurora winks.

Steve chuckles with a blush.

"Thanks for escorting me out of the party. I'm not much of a party girl really." Aurora fidgets with her skirt.

"Yeah I'm not either." Steve shrugs. "I mean I'm not really a party guy."

-

Aurora giggles.

\--

"Before this gets really awkward, could I kiss you?" Steve sheepishly smiles.

"Yes." Aurora smiles.

-

Steve smiles as he sits up and he leans towards Aurora.

-

Aurora smiles as Steve leans towards her, she sits up a little to lean forward, and she meets Steve halfway for the kiss.

-

Steve smiles against Aurora's lips as he kisses her.

-

Aurora sighs contently as she returns the kiss.

\----

**"Pardon me Lizzie and Bucky." Friday pauses their movie.**

"Yes Friday?" Lizzie smiles, as she and Bucky sit on her bed.

-

Bucky leans back against the wall.

-

**"Your mission has been accomplished. Enjoy the movie Bucky." Friday informs them.**

"Thank you Friday." Lizzie looks at Bucky. "Pay up Barnes!"

-

Bucky chuckles as he reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a $20, and places it in Lizzie's palm.

-

"How'd you know it'd only take 20 minutes, until he kissed her after we left?" Bucky asks with a chuckle.

"I know Steve." Lizzie shrugs.

"Apparently better than I do." Bucky shakes his head.

"Don't take it to heart." Lizzie shrugs.

"I won't I'm still learning who my friend is all over again." Bucky sighs.

"Hey for the record." Lizzie turns to face Bucky.

-

Bucky furrows his brow.

-

"I like this Bucky." Lizzie smiles, resting her hand on his.

"Thanks." Bucky blushes with a smile.

"Now we need to finish "_Storm of the Century_". I really love this movie, so pay attention." Lizzie turns back to the TV.

\--

**Friday resumes their movie.**

**\--**

Bucky smiles at Lizzie.

-

"What?" Lizzie asks confused, looking at Bucky.

"For the record, I like this Lizzie." Bucky continues to smile.

"Shut up Barnes." Lizzie blushes, trying to hide her smile.


End file.
